City of Grimsborough
City of Grimsborough is the first episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot In a bank, five masked men enter with a large bag. One of them takes out a light machine gun, intimidating the people in the bank. The others reveal four rifles in the bag. * Masked Man 1: (fires gun) Do what we say or we’ll shoot every single one of you! * Bank Employee: Okay! Okay! * Masked Man 2: Give me the password for the safe room! Out of fear, the bank employee gives the password to the second masked man. He goes to where the safe room is and puts in the password, opening the safe room’s door. * Masked Man 3: (points gun at hostages) You try to do anything damn funny, you’re all dead! The second masked man goes to the safe and tries to open it. He hears a sound coming from the ceiling and looks up. A blue rope suddenly appears from the ceiling and captures the man. It then pulls him up as he attempts to call for help. * Masked Man 4: What’s taking so long? * Woman’s Voice: That’s why. A woman with brown hair and wearing an armor-like outfit walks out of the safe room. She is holding the second masked man who is unconscious. * Masked Man 5: Who the heck are you, lady? * Miracle Lady: I prefer the name “'Miracle Lady'”. Also, all of you should’ve earned money in a legal way. * Masked Man 4: Don’t tell us what to do, woman! And now that you stopped us from getting rich, we’re gonna shoot your ass down! (points gun at Miracle Lady) * Miracle Lady: (lets go of the second masked man) Try me. * Masked Man 3: (ready to fire) Get her! The masked men try to shoot Miracle Lady, but in less than a second, she runs up to the fourth masked man, knocks the gun out of his hand, and punches him in the face, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out. She then runs up to the fifth masked man, fast as wind, which is too fast for him to react, and knees him in the stomach before elbowing him in the head. The third masked man manages to fire a bullet at Miracle Lady, but she quickly dodges it. She then runs up to the third masked man, and jump-kicks him in the face. Miracle Lady does a flip and lands on the floor perfectly. With only one man left, she slowly walks to him. * Miracle Lady: I strongly suggest that you surrender. * Masked Man 1: You wish! You’re going to pay for this! (points the gun at the crowd and starts to open fire) Miracle Lady runs to where the gun points at and blocks all the bullets with the iron bracelet she is wearing, protecting the people from being shot at high speeds. In slow motion, the bullets are seen being dented and flying off from fruitlessly hitting the fast-moving bracket. The first masked man then runs out of bullets. Realizing that he’s defenseless against the heroine, he becomes scared and drops his machine gun. * Masked Man 1: WHA- WHAT ARE YOU?! * Miracle Lady: Someone who fights for justice. The masked man tries to run away, but Miracle Lady takes out her blue rope known as “The Whip of Truth” and goes for his legs, tying them up and dragging him to her. She then takes his gun and knocks him out with it. * Miracle Lady: (to the bank employees) Are you guys okay? Call the police and tie them up before they wake up. Miracle Lady leaves. The bank is later seen surrounded by police and reporters. The bank robbers are seen getting arrested by the police with the hostages being comforted by some people. * Cynthia: (holding a CCN microphone) I am now in the crime scene where bank robbery took place. According to the police reports, there were no casualties and no money was lost despite the robbers being armed with four rifles and a light machine gun. We‘ll now interview the Witness about what just happened. * Bank Employee: We all thought we are going to die, but then she came out of nowhere and beat up all of these robbers! * Bank Security Guard: It happened so fast, all of the robbers are taken down in a matter of minutes! * Old Man: She dodged the bullet and then managed to block all of them with her bracelet! This is like a dream! * Woman: She called herself “Miracle Lady”, like she is a superhero. * Child: That good lady was so cool! She saved us all from those bad guys! * Cynthia: (holding a CCN microphone) According to our witnesses, it seems there was a mysterious lady who managed take down all the robber and save everyone from the bank, who is that “Miracle Lady”? And why she have such power to stop the robbers all by herself? Is it because superheroes in comics actually exist? We may have more answers later on. This is Cynthia Rayman from CCN: reporting the newest information. * Ben: (Holding a camera) Okay, cut! Cynthia puts down the CCN microphone and stretches her neck. * Ben: You are doing good, Ms Rayman. At least you didn’t tripped and fall this time. * Cynthia: I thought that was ancient history. * Ben: Oh come on! How can anyone forget? That was all over the internet! Cynthia rolls her eyes and takes out her phone to call Louis. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Hey Louis, how’s it going? I just completed reporting the bank robbery incident. * Louis: (on the phone) Good job on that one, I was going to interview Travis Smith at Smith’s Tower just like James told me. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Well, remember not to question his personal life. He gets really stressed when asked about it. * Louis: (on the phone and giggles) I won’t, this is a serious job. Alright, I am going up. We’ll talk later. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Louis, wait! * Louis: (on the phone) Yes? * Cynthia:(on the phone) ...Have I told you that you are so handsome? (blushes) * Louis: (on the phone and blushes too) ....Do you know that you have a sweet mouth? Okay, I’m going to hang up now, see you later. (hangs up) Still blushing, Cynthia sighs. * Mia: Hi Cyndie! * Cynthia: Hey Mia! * Mia: Reporting here? Well, this case is special. The witnesses said there was a woman who managed to take down all of the armed robbers by herself. * Cynthia: I know that. It seems we got a huge scoop here... * Mia: A scoop every reporter will do everything to get it... But I wonder how was that possible, you know. Seems like we got a superhero in town... * Cynthia: Well, I guess... A series of explosions were heard, shocking several citizens. * Man: What the hell was that?! * Beat Cop: (on the radio) We got an situation here! An explosion happened in Smith’s Tower! * Cynthia: Smith’s Tower... Louis! * Mia: Darn! We need to get there, fast! Cyndie, let’s go! (turns around and sees that Cynthia is nowhere to be found) Cyndie? The police rush to the Smith’s Tower. When they arrive, the tower is seen with large hole in 33F to 35F. Things inside the building are falling out. * Beat Cop: The rescue team has already gone inside... There are no casualities... It seems like a gas explosion occurred there... A metal part of the building is loose with person trapped in it. One of the detectives, Gloria Hayes, takes out her binoculars and sees who’s trapped. * Gloria: Oh my God, that's CCN journalist Louis Leroux! He must’ve been there for an interview! * Beat Cop: He's not gonna make it... Being trapped on a unstable metal structure mid-air, Louis is filled with fear in his heart. His hands are about to lose their grip of the structure he’s trapped in. The metal breaks, sending the journalist falling from 35F to his doom as he screams in terror. * Louis: HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!! Amazing Girl arrives at the scene and sees Louis falling. * Amazing Girl: Louis! Amazing Girl swoops down to Louis and catches him from mid-air, carrying him princess-style. * Citizen 1: Is it a bird? * Citizen 2: Is it a plane? * Citizen 3: No, it’s a woman! A few seconds later, Amazing Girl carries Louis Leroux safely on to the ground. The crowd starts taking pictures of both of them. * Amazing Girl: (puts Louis down) Are you okay Lo... Mr. Leroux? * Louis: (shocked) Yes... Thank you........ * Beat Cop: Well, excuse me. Who are you, lady? * Amazing Girl: (smiles) I am your friendly neighborhood hero, but you can call me: Amazing Girl! (flies away) As Amazing Girl flies away, the crowd is shocked and starts discussing about the mysterious girl that just saved the CCN Reporter. * Nicki: Louis! * Louis: Nicki! * Nicki: (hugs Louis) Thank God you are alright! * Cynthia: Louis! Are you... (sees Louis and Nicki hugging) Cyantia gets a little upset and pouts, but still goes to check on Louis. In DreamLife’s headquarters at the Greens, a TV is seen showing the news report of the bank robbery. * Philip: So you decided to get back to your old job? * Rozetta: It wasn’t a job, it was what I should do. * Philip: Well, there is not many people as selfless as you in these years, expect for the cops of course. * Rozetta: The danger is fading out, I had to do something about it, besides, have you found any clues that can lead us to the spy in the dome? * Philip: If I had, I would’ve very likely not here to talk right now. I guess you should just confess everything so they won’t mistrust the flame of you. * Rozetta: I can’t do that. They‘ll know that I am a Xerdan and my people will be heavily affected by this. * Philip: Fine, we’ll take more time to find the bastards behind all of this. And I want to remind you that your meeting with the CEO of Rayman Company starts very soon. * Rozetta: Alright, I’m leaving now. (leaves) At the meeting room... * Charles: Miss Pierre, about this contact of our team up..... * Rozetta: Sorry, Mr Rayman. I can do good profits on my own. * Charles: I think you may need more money to hold the dome you have... Why do you guard a satellite that just crashed a year ago? * Rozetta: (looks at her watch) Oh, look at the time. Mr Rayman, I guess our meeting ends here. We’ll see if we can discuss something next time, goodbye. (leaves the room) * Charles: (thinking) She just dodged the question... There must be some secret she is hiding... But I already know that she is not guarding a satellite.... At the Rayman mansion... * Charles: I saw the news today, Cynthia. * Cynthia: Yeah, a superhuman-like woman took down five robbers all by herself. * Charles: And you saved Leroux from falling to his death..... * Cynthia: Big bro, it is what I supposed to do, saving lives. That’s what you told me. * Charles: And I pretty sure that he‘ll now start digging up the real identity of the person who saved his life... (holding his phone that shows Louis) I’ll keep an eye on him. * Cynthia: Please, I won’t tell him it was me. Besides, I don’t think he’ll suspect me....... * Tony: Even if he suspects you, he would barely have any proof that you are Amazing Girl. * Cynthia: Uncle Tony! (runs up and hugs Tony) * Tony: Sorry for not coming to visit you kids often these days, you know. I have some serious business on my hands. * Charles: You’re welcome, Tony. Cynthia, could you please go back to your room? I have something important to talk with Tony. Cynthia leaves. * Tony: My guards were acting suspicious lately, they look like they’re doing something that they don’t want anyone to know. * Charles: (pours a glass of whiskey) I met Rozetta Pierre today. She dodged the question when I asked about the dome. Like I expected... * Tony: (pours a glass of whiskey) I did talk with her, but she acts like she’s innocent or whatever. I couldn’t decide if she is acting or she is really innocent, there is a possibility that there is spy working in her company, just like what you and I faced in the past, a spy from a rival company that tried to pin bad things on you. * Charles: We still don‘t have solid proof that DreamLife is responsible for anything illegal. I wish that I could get into the dome myself and investigate it. * Tony: Once I gain access, I could help you get inside. I’ll inform you when I have something important. (drinks whiskey) * Charles: Thank you Tony. Take care of yourself. (drinks whiskey and puts glass on the table) * Tony: You too, Chuck. Be careful. I have to go now. (leaves) * Charles: (with radio) Adam, I am going out. Tell Julian to get ready. * Adam: (on radio) Yes, Mister Charles. Julian, Charles says that you need to... * Julian: (on radio) I know, just give me a second. At the rooftop of an old building, Diane Parker, Chief of Police, is waiting for someone to arrive. * Crowman: Diane. * Diane: Charl- I mean Crowman, you finally arrived. And who is this young man? * Crowman: He is my new assistant, Dark Feather. * Dark Feather: Pleasure to meet you, Chief Parker. * Crowman: Back to the topic, I can inform you that DreamLife’s dome isn’t guarding a satellite, it was a meteorite. * Diane: How did you know that? * Crowman: A trustworthy informant told me, but I afraid that it’s inconvenient to reveal his identity. * Diane: If it was really a meteorite, then what is DreamLife doing with it? * Crowman: I hope it wasn’t for something dangerous. To be safe, I strongly suggest that the police force must keep an eye on the dome. * Diane: That’s what I thought. I’ll prepare to investigate it, and inform me again if you got any new. * Crowman: Goodnight, Diane. (leaves with Dark Feather) On another rooftop... * Crowman: (opens his video call watch) Eagle, Randolph, could you read me? * Eagle/Gordon Parker: Yes, loud and clear Crowman. * Randolph: Randolph can hear Mr Rayman‘s voice. * Crowman: Randolph, I told you to call me Crowman when I am wearing this suit. * Randolph: Oh, sorry. * Dark Feather/Julian: Randolph, could you tell us more details about the meteorite DreamLife could’ve been keeping? * Randolph: It was a weapon created by Mindslaver. It has almost the same power as him! * Crowman: What type of powers? * Randolph: Controlling others. It can brainwash people into puppets! * Dark Feather: Then we need to keep it away from others! * Crowman: Once Tony got access to the dome, we can get to work. * Eagle: Too bad that security is too strict around the forest, or else I could have get DreamLife’s data by hacking into it! As they are talking, Crowman and Dark Feather hears someone calling for help. * Crowman: We’ve got a situation here, I have to hang up. We’ll talk when we come back. (hangs up) Crowman and Dark Feather follows the sound of crying for help. They see a group of delinquents attacking a young man with baseball bats, wrenches, hammers, and pipes. * Delinquent Leader: Give us all your money! * Young Man: Please! I don’t have.... * Delinquent Leader: (punches the young man) Stop lying and hand me your money! Or.... (takes out a knife) * Young Man: Please no! A Crowarang was thrown at the knife, knocking it off the leader’s hand and sticking it to the wall. Crowman jumps down and punches the leader in the face, knocking him out. Dark Feather jumps down too. * Delinquent 1: What the hell? He took down Bob! * Delinquent 2: (pointing to Dark Feather) And there’s that damn sidekick he’s having! * Delinquent 3: (brandishes baseball bat) Let’s kill those bastards! The delinquents attack, prompting Dark Feather to take out his nightstick and fight the delinquents. He manages to fight a few of them while taking a few blows. Crowman joins the fight and lands a kick on a delinquent’s chest. The duo then takes down all of the eight remaining delinquents together. * Young Man: Thank you... who are you? * Crowman: I am Crowman. * Dark Feather: And I am Dark Feather. You should go home now. We’ll take it from here. * Young Man: Okay. (leaves) Outside the police station, Detective Jones is seen drinking a cup of coffee. He sees a group of unconscious delinquents tied up together. * Jones: (spits out his coffee) What the...?! Aren’t they the infamous delinquent gang that was causing trouble in this area? (sees a piece of paper with a crow-like logo on one of the delinquent’s mouth) What in the world... End of Episode One. To be continued in Episode Two.